


Soreness

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Go Big or Go Home Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Comfort, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Olympics, Romance, freestyle skier!kurt, married!klaine, skier!kurt, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Kurt got hurt in practice.





	Soreness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a skier and this has been in the back of my mind since I first found Kurt and Blaine...
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts for scenes! Anything goes!

As soon as Kurt landed, he knew something was wrong. Pain shot up through his leg but with the Olympics just around the corner, Kurt pushed the pain into the back corner of his mind as he headed into the next jump.

Once again, the landing hurt but something went wrong. Kurt's knee gave out, causing the skier to loose complete balance and land on his side, jarring his shoulder. Swearing softly, Kurt pulled himself up before using his good leg to push himself away from the jump landing so nobody would land on him -not that his teammate, Sam who was standing on the knuckle would let any other rider go over the jump with him lying there.

Gently, he brushed the snow off of his purple jacket before clicking himself out of his skis to move his leg around.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam asked when he came to a stop next to him. "That looked really painful, what even happened?"

"Landed just before flat on the first which must of messed up my knee because when I landed here, it just gave out." Kurt rolled his shoulder. "Yeah, I know that the Games are coming up quickly but I'm done for the day." Sam nodded.

"We've been working for about eight hours now on our lines, and you refused to even stop for lunch. I think it's way past time to be done for the day. Make sure you eat something when you get home, okay." Kurt nodded before pushing himself away from his friend and slowly working his way down the mountain. With every left turn, pain would shoot up and his knee would threaten to collapse again.

By the time he made down to the team chalet, Kurt was biting his lip so hard that he wondered if he had punctured the skin. Hiding in the team chalet, he pulled off his ski boots and his snowpants. Kurt winced when he saw that his knee was swollen, even under his sweatpants, he could see it.

With a quick glance at his phone, he found that he had several missed texts from his boyfriend, Blaine.

Babe, I'm going to be home late! -12:24pm

Babe? - 12:58pm

Right, you're still at Windham!! Sorry! -1:12pm

A parent wanted to have a meeting about their kid! -1:15pm

I'll be home around 6 or 6:30 -1:30pm

I'll bring pizza home with me! Love you! -1:32pm

Kurt grinned at the last text before glancing at the time, Sam had been right, they had been at the hill working on their runs for eight hours. After three, he sent a quick text back to Blaine.

Sounds good! Love you too! -3:30pm

Throwing his phone back into his ski bag, he packed the rest of his equipment up and placed his skis in the team's equipment room before limping out the door. He could still walk, so nothing was broken but his knee was really bothering him. Figuring it was just sore tendons or something, he made the two and a half hour drive back to the apartment

~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_

When Kurt arrived home, he found that he was alone. It was around 6:30, so he assumed Blaine was just finishing his meeting or already on his way home. Normally, Kurt would be in his "office", hanging up his coat and snowpants so they dried off from the snow, and putting his boots and gloves in the blow dryer and just put everything away but right now, with the pain even worse than it had been a few hours ago, he headed right for the large bath tub.

Throwing multiple bath bombs that were meant to relax sore muscles as well as lavender scented bubble bath, Kurt sighed as he sunk into the hot water. Music was softly playing from the speaker as he let himself soak -in the back of his mind was the reminder from Sam to eat and that in the morning, he'd be in the same tub with ice cubes.

Kurt must have fallen asleep, though he suspected not for long because he woke to the water still boiling and his skin had become slightly pink. Blaine opening the front door and announcing his arrival, loudly must have been what had actually woken him up.

"Kurt! Babe! Where are you? Why is your ski bag out here? Kurt?" Blaine called out, Kurt could hear the worry in his boyfriend's voice.

"In the bath!" He called back, with a sigh he tried to move his knee but the pain made his cry out.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, Kurt could hear the bathroom door open. "Kurt?"

"Fine." Kurt cracked an eye open to see Blaine staring at him, apparently he didn't believe him.

"Really. Than why did you cry out?"

"Sore muscle, just fell over today." Kurt didn't want Blaine to worry and a knee that didn't want to work would surely do that.

"Hmmm," There was a knowing look in Blaine's eyes. "Than you'll have no problem standing up for me. I want to get in the tub with my boyfriend." Blaine reached for his jean's zipper and Kurt knew that he was found out. Sam must've told him.

"What did Sam tell you?" Kurt stared at the water, watching the barely visible bubbles as they slowly faded out. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment in Blaine's eyes for lying -even if it wasn't a complete lie.

"That you had a really bad wipeout and that you skipped lunch -I know that you had breakfast but that was like at 5 in the morning. I know that you don't like me worrying about you but you can't keep this stuff from me." Kurt sighed but nodded, he pushed himself forward and Blaine climbed into the tub behind him.

Kurt used his hands to pull his knee out of the water and into Blaine's line of sight.

Blue, black and purple stared at him. His knee was swollen and colorful. Blaine let out a gasp.

"Kurt, what is that?"

"I landed really hard off of a jump and than went off of the next one and when I landed, my knee gave out," Kurt gestured to the colorful mess in front of him. "and I went down, hard. I'm pretty sure I messed my shoulder up too, but the pain in my knee is covering the pain there." Blaine sighed as he pulled Kurt so the athlete was curled up on him, as much as someone in a bath tub with a sore knee could be curled up.

Kurt watched as Blaine's hand traveled to his knee, his boyfriend's hand lightly touched the injury before easing it out of the water to rest -awkwardly but not painfully, on the tub's wall. "I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to ice it to get the swelling down but I'm not moving and neither are you, so you're just going to leave it there until it gets cold," Blaine reached for the washcloth that sat on the small bathroom-safe bookshelf that was next to the tub. "and I'm going to run this through cold water to put on your knee." Kurt hissed at the change in temperature at Blaine placed the now cold fabric on his knee.

"I know," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, as if that could relieve the pain. "I know." The hand not on Kurt's knee snaked around his hips to rest there. Blaine's lips attached themselves to Kurt's throat and normally Kurt would be all for a make out session in the bathtub but his knee was really bothering him.

"Blaine..."

"Stay still, don't want the washcloth to fall off." His breath fluttered over Kurt's throat. "As soon as it gets cold, I'm picking you up and forcing food down your throat. Good thing I made the delivering time for eight." That explained why Kurt hadn't caught the scent of pizza in the apartment. "I'm also not going to do anything else, not while your knee hurts that much."

~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_

Blaine gently pushed Kurt forward before climbing out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his hips. "Pizza'll be here in about ten minutes. I'm going to go get dressed and the pulling you out of the tub." Kurt watched Blaine until he was out of his line of sight before trying to get his feet under him. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that this isn't the worst injury he's had as he used the sides of the tub to push himself up, settling all of his weight unto his good foot, he stood there until Blaine came back. He didn't want to try and hop over the tub's wall.

"Kurt." Blaine chastised when he returned. "I told you to stay."

"I'm not a little kid or a dog." Kurt snapped back but allowed Blaine to pick him up and head to the bedroom where he was dropped onto the soft bed. "Thanks." Blaine smiled before heading for the door when the bell rang.

Kurt was sore but the hollow sound his stomach made, it was almost worse.


End file.
